1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to variable reluctance motor systems of the type including a variable reluctance motor having a main winding for each of a number of phases and a power converter circuit including a main thyristor in series with each main winding of the motor across a d.v. source from which the main windings are supplied with unidirectional current pulses sequentially, and a commutating circuit including a capacitor for commutating the main thyristors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known commutating circuits, having performed their turn-off function for a particular thyristor, leave the commutating capacitor or capacitors charged with a polarity which is opposite to that required to turn-off the same thyristor again or to turn-off the next thyristor in the sequence of thyristor conduction. An additional thyristor in series with an inductor is necessary forming a resetting circuit through which a half cycle of current flows whereby the polarity of the capacitors is reversed.